


False Love

by Lily_Winchester



Series: What a Love-ly Gal, Not [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Turtle Tail is back, to cause trouble from her death on the Thunder path. And her revenge lies in the heart of a "Prophesied love".  Lies are only the beginging, there will be heart break.





	1. Crushed Hearts

Gray Wing opened his eyes. He was in a rabbit hole, hunting. He didn't notice until then, that he was running. Beside him was a sweet scent, his mate's scent. The look in her amber eyes was vicious. She hissed at him, and clawed his neck, he collapsed onto the floor, and watched as his beloved Turtle Tail cackled at his bloody figure. His body gave one last jerk and...

Gray Wing sat up, mid sweat. His nest was torn. Looking up, he saw the sun gleaming into his den in ShadowClan's camp. He got up, and shook the moss from his pelt, before he looked around. Sunrise, it was all a dream. When he walked out of the den, the sun shined onto his pelt as he strode across camp, looking for a specific den. When he reached it, a familiar gray and white pelt flashed before his eyes. The scent of herbs reached his nose as he looked at his medicine-cat son. His son's figure was shaking as he woke from a troubled slumber, "Love is a curse, don't let it blind you," Pebble heart whispered. And all at once, Gray Wing wished he hadn't fallen head over heels. 

 


	2. Pure Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle Tail is back for mistif and all of it will start with some kits...if only her paws could bring her to her beloved.

What A Lovely Gal (Not)  
Chapter Two; The New Girl

A tortoiseshell scowled as she listened to the ancients tell her to let him go. 'As if!' She sank her claws in the ground as she heard her mother come up to her. "Turtle Tail, I know you love him, but this wasn't meant to be like this. He was supposed to die of the fire after you had his kits. I know this is hard to hear but you need to let him go. This prophecy depends on this!" She couldn't look up at the wise she-cat. 'Walk in his dreams, tell him to let you go for the time being and let himself fall for other cat. This is right thing. Then when he dies you can find a way to fault his mate and get rid of her.' She silently agreed, though she knew that Gray Wing would never let it go. The slender she-cat walked through a forest, until she reached some pines. Plunged into the thoughts of her beloved Gray Wing, she realized that this would be hard as he was reliving the memory of finding the kits without her. "Gray Wing." Turtle Tail softly called the gray tom's name. He whipped around immediately at her voice. He shoved his muzzle against hers. "My love," she began as he backed away, "there is someone coming. Do not live on your grief. I don't want to see you like this any longer. It hurts more than you would ever know to say this, but there are others out there relying on you to help them. I must go, but I will always be watching you." She padded away sadly, sobbing when he was out of sight. 'You've done it, now you wait and support him. Till his last. He deserves to live happy and you know it." She sadly gave in to the voice and padded into StarClan's grounds. Her amber eyes had tears filling them as the days passed by. As expected, Gray Wing moped a little more before he laid his eyes on Slate. They slowly got closer, and then he saved her from a fox and he stayed in camp with her for a few days, and weeks, and moons. And she watched in agony as she gave birth to the prophesied ones. When he was finally on his dying breath, she came to Slate, tail lashing. "You!" She accused, her amber gaze pinning the younger she-cat. "You stole my mate away from his real kits. You turned him against me. You owe me a favor if you want StarClan to spare your kits." She chuckled inwardly at the young queen's reaction. "Y-Y-Your Turtle Tail? I thought you were as kind as Gray Wing said? Has StarClan made you bitter?" The younger cat's retort struck right where she wanted. 'Just the start I wanted' she laughed in her mind. "If you want to keep your mate's kits. I recommend that you listen. He is on his dying breaths, just so you know." The younger cat's gaze dropped, and she heard Slate sob. "It is true then? He won't get to raise our kits then?" The amber eyed tortoiseshell smirked inwardly. "White Tail, Black Ear, and Silver Stripe will only know him barely one more day. I would feel sorry, if it wasn't you." Her bitter meow caused the other she-cat's fur to spike in an instant. She was about to launch herself at the queen, before she was pulled back by a gentle paw. "Turtle Tail," she looked up to see Quiet Rain standing over her, "I know how much you miss him, and I miss him too, but we can't-" "I will see him as much as I want and you can't stop me! I will make him mine!" She raced out of the pines, dodging all the cats who tried to stop her. 'He loves me and always will. I will make sure he never forgets me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance to any Turtle Tail fans. I'm one myself, though I always thought Gray Wing and Slate were a better couple. This takes place during the book Path of Stars. If you haven't read it you should really check it out!


	3. Last Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Wing has bit the dust, and when she thinks she has it all, Turtle Tail's plans take a turn for the worst...or is it?

What a Lovely Gal Not  
Chapter Three; Last Words

 

Turtle tail's tail lashed as she stormed through the woods. Countless cats had tried to stop her, but her anger was just as powerful as her love. Her amber eyes had blazed when Tom came to her in the forest and told her to kill Gray Wing. She had clawed one of his eyes out, and fled as he had yowled an alarm call. She slowed when she reached the pine forest. 'I'm here to collect you Gray Wing, where are you my love?' Her soft pants dissipated as she found that Gray Wing was being guided to StarClan by Fluttering Bird. 'This was supposed to be the time I tell him Slate was evil.' Her rueful thoughts were replaced with disbelief when he looked at her, hissed, and turned his amber eyes back on his sister. Her amber eyes grew wide, and she shook. Her eyes widened even bigger, and she looked to see that her paws were stained in blood. 'Does he think I called him to StarClan?' Then an even more incriminating thought struck her, 'Did Slate tell him?' She could have a field day with this. She could slowly kill off Black ear and White tail, though Silver Stripe was important for another prophecy. The fun she could have with this was so amazing that she didn't realize that all the cats from StarClan had surrounded her. Her back arched in shock, Gray Wing had also joined the group. His normally loving and welcoming eyes had turned hard and cold. Finding no friends in the group, she found a gap in the group, and ran through it. 'Thank StarClan that I have the best eyesight out of all of them!' She out ran them by far, and managed to stop when she reached a damp forest. It had no stars, and was mostly marsh land. "Welcome Turtle Tail, we've been waiting." The tortoiseshell turned to see more amber eyes welcoming her. One of the cat's eyes were missing. Her eyes gleamed menacingly as she recognized the scent. "One-eye, I don't suppose you want to plan an attack on WindClan tonight?" Her growl that once had been nice and not at all evil, had turned hard and rough, as if she hadn't had water or prey in moons. "I'd love to," his toothy jaws opened wide with a cackle, one that she would never forget. 'Slate, be prepared. You're the target, and I hope your kits are ready to train with us.' Her amber eyes were pools of emptiness as she thought of her ex-mate's pain. 'He'll feel it, and it'll be so real.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for Turtle Tail lovers. As I said earlier, I'm one too, so as this was pain to write, it was also fun to imagine. Any guesses on where she is? And who else will she meet?


	4. Vengance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle tail launches an attack on WindClan

What A Lovely Gal Not  
Chapter Four; Vengeance

Amber eyes swept the moor land as a tortoiseshell scanned the land for a cat. There was a tom beside her, one of his eyes tightly shut. "I'll take it from the top, you can get the entrance," the amber eyed cat ordered the tom. The dappled yellow tom dipped his head, and followed a brown tabby tom down towards the moor cat's home. The she-cat pranced up towards the top of the camp and unsheathed her claws. This plan was perfect, and would guarantee success. 'Unless, Slate's protectors were to save her,' she laughed inwardly at her own joke. When she was in StarClan, she learned everything. The fact that Slate had been dying when Wind runner had found her, and the fact Slate had only stayed for protection. Wind runner would kill her she learned about her lost trust in the gray she-cat. The tortoiseshell's ears perked when she heard yowling, and the wail of pain from a kit. A second joined him, and Turtle tail purred in satisfaction when Silver stripe ran in her direction. She swiftly picked up the kit, and ran into the woods. The kit's eyes weren't open yet, and she realized she could easily make this kit her own. 'I could've done it with the other's too,' she thought. She stopped at the border to the Dark Forest and the real world. Behind her she heard a startled wailing, and turned to see a kit. It was a gray kit, and had a dark gray stripe down her back. Her eyes were also tightly shut, and she assumed that the kit had been abandoned. 'This kit and the other are the same age. I can raise them as my own, and cover the story!' She picked up the other kit, and lightly shoved the kit onto her back. She scanned the forest, and successfully found a patch of borage near some brambles. She hollowed out a den in the thicket, and gathered some moss. She laid out a nest, and set the two gray kits in the center of it. She backed slowly out of the den, and grabbed some Borage, and quickly scoffed it down. She nodded decisively, and walked back towards the kits. She laid her head onto her paws, and purred. In the morning she would be able to feed her adopted kits, and give them names. She could make their father One-eye, and her family could be complete once more. She thought of her and One-eye's daughter, and sighed. StarFlower never knew about her, and neither did Star Flower's brother, Claw Scratch. She could raise these though, and live happily. She sighed, and fell into a very peaceful sleep. She awoke to a very heavy feeling in her stomach area, and woke to see two kits suckling at her side. 'The Borage worked!' Her purrs got even louder when One-eye walked into the den, his claws still stained with kit blood. His eyes widened when he saw the kits, and he curled around her, completely clueless to who's kits these were. "When did this happen? After the battle?" His voice was full of awe at "his" kits. She thought about what she should respond saying, before she decided. "When you left to get the kits, I ran into the woods. I knew that the kits would come soon, and I was right. They were born late at night, and so I decided to lay low, and stay here." She hoped her lie worked, as she knew ghosts could have children. He nodded, obviously convinced by the milk she had produced for the kits. She just hoped that he wouldn't question why the kits pelts were gray, and not tortoiseshell or dappled yellow. He looked at the kits for a while, before looking into her amber depths, and meowing, "What do you think of Berry Leaf for the gray kit? The one with the gray stripe." Turtle tail nodded, relieved that he didn't question the kit's pelts. "I'm thinking Cloudy Sky for the silver tabby." Her meow was uncertain, as she decided if she should call the kit her original name, or a new name. The kit had stopped suckling at this point, and were squeaking at the new smells, and they slowly crawled around the nest, testing each piece of moss. The eventually fell bak asleep beside her belly, purring softly. 'Now I can start my new family. And Gray wing has paid the greatest price ever. Watching me raise his kit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance to any Turtle tail lovers, but in this series she will be reffered to as a villan. If you feel you wouldn't like to see this, then I strongly advise that you stop reading here.
> 
> (Updated End Note!)   
> Next weeks Fanfic isn't going to be finished in time, so to make up for the lost week, I will put an extra thousand words into the new Fanfic! Sorry again guys!


	5. Open Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle tail teaches her kits in evil ways.

What a Lovely Gal Not  
Chapter Five; Open Eyes

"Now, what do you do if a clan cat yells at you?" Turtle tail quizzed her kits, who were watching her with wide amber and blue eyes. Berry leaf looked her for a minute, before she nodded and answered, "You claw at their throat?" Turtle tail purred approvingly. "Good job! And Cloudy sky, what do you do if they dodge the attack?" The small kit quickly looked up, and answered her with bright eyes. "You keep fighting them, and when they get tired, you go in for the killing blow," the kit answered confidently. "Good job, now we're going to show you example of that. Stay close to me and One-eye, as we don't want to get you both hurt." She flicked her tail at the kits and padded alongside the yellow dappled tom. "I can't believe how much they've grown! And they're only four moons old. I can't wait till they join us in the Dark Forest." Turtle tail nodded, and sped up. She quickly spotted a hunting party, and put her tail over One-eye's mouth. He whispered to the kits, and they looked on. Turtle tail waited until they split up, and followed Slate. When Slate finally stopped, they were in the gathering clearing. The gray she-cat was hunched over turned up dirt, which the tortoiseshell identified as Gray Wing's grave. 'The perfect target!' Turtle tail crouched, and with out disturbing a little creature, pounced onto Slate. The WindClan cat gave a yelp of alarm as Turtle tail gave her a swift bite on the neck. She backed away as the cat crumpled into a tiny ball. The gray blob of fur at her paws shook for awhile, before falling still. The tortoiseshell gave her now red paws a wash, and padded back to her kits. "That's one way to do it. I want you both to try it on another cat. I'm thinking we go after the rest of the patrol." The kits nodded eagerly, and started whispering to one another. Not long after they entered WindClan territory, did they find another cat. Spotted fur was chasing a rabbit towards it's cave. Turtle tail motioned at Cloudy sky, and the kit pounced. Spotted fur crouched, and tried to struggle free, but the kit's sister had joined her and they had both bit into his neck. The tom's amber eyes lit up with emotion when he saw the silver tabby, but then fell, and he whimpered, "Why are you doing this Silver Stripe? I thought I had visited you enough for you to remember.." Turtle tail's eyes lit in anger. "Don't call my daughter that name. Slate's brat is long dead. In fact, I killed her myself. This is mine and One-eye's kit Cloudy sky, and as far as I know, she is her own kit." The tortoiseshell snarled. Spotted fur opened his mouth, but no sound escaped, and he let out a long horse breath, before crumbling and closing his eyes. The kits stepped back, and cleaned their paws. "That was fun! You're right, power over them 'is' fun! We should do this more often. I wanna kill some SkyClan cats!" Cloudy sky meowed enthusiastically. Turtle tail nodded to the small kit, and looked over, to see Berry leaf purring, and ripping the body of the tom apart. "That's enough," Turtle tail meowed firmly, "if you had wanted to practice your claws, you should've done it when he was alive. For now, we need to head back. Cloudy sky, on my back. Berry leaf you can have a badger ride with your father." The older cats lowered themselves, and stood up shakily with the she-kits on their backs. When they reached their den, the kits scampered off to their shared nest, and Turtle tail lay in her nest. Out side a loud noise came from One-eye, and the kits looked on with wide frightened eyes. Turtle tail recognized one of the snarls. 'Star Flower?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my other series are going to be updated later, but nothing is forgotten. They will all update, just not as often.


End file.
